Peacekeeper
by MekkaBabble
Summary: Just another typical fic about brothers bonding. Rock gets an unexpected visitor on Christmas eve.


_A/n: Okay, I think I've managed to toss whatever demon possessed me to write this back into the depths of Hell where it belongs. This is my first attempt at writing anything that's uh...sweet and it will likely be my last. In fact, I think I'm going to deny writing this altogether. I'm normally a humor writer, but this has been demanding, rather rudely, to be written for quite some time._

_Anyway, author's notes are generally reserved for clarifying things about the story and begging for reviews (hint hint), not nervous babbling. So yeah..._story_ notes- I really have no idea how Blues got converted into a fighting robot. So for purposes of this fanfic, I'm just assuming Wily did it. That should be the only relevant thing I have to say, but enough of this. You all are here for a story, so read on!_

Moonlight spilled through the transparent curtains and into Rock's face. He shifted in hopes of returning to sleep, rather than continue floating in that strange ether between sleep and wakefulness, and became vaguely aware he was being cradled against the warmth of...someone. That wasn't unusual. Dr. Light occasionally held him like that before putting him to bed. Still, the little robot couldn't help but feel that something was slightly out of place. As he leaned his head against the person's chest, instead of hearing an aging heartbeat, his ears caught the faint hum of machinery. It couldn't be...

Slowly, Rock forced his eyes to open and found himself staring into his brother's smiling face. "Merry Christmas, little brother." Blues whispered.

"Blues!" Rock was immediately fully awake and used the newfound energy to wrap his arms tightly around Blues' neck. "You-"

"Shhh." Blues interrupted, pointing to an archaic clock positioned on the mantle over a crackling fireplace. Rock's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and he continued at a slightly lower volume. "You came back. We haven't heard from you all year, let alone seen you. Does everyone else know you're home?"

Blues continued smiling softly. "Dr. Light does. I'm going to surprise Roll tomorrow, and I wanted to see you tonight."

Rock let out a ragged sigh and melted deeper into his brother's grip. "I was afraid you weren't coming back at all. I mean, with all the dangerous places you go, I thought that-"

"Rock listen, don't ever, ever think that way." Blues replied sternly and let one hand come to rest on his little brother's stomach. He huffed slightly, seeing that Rock has little intention of continuing the conversation. "It's nearly 2 a.m., you should get back to sleep."

"And what about you? What are you going to do?" Rock peered at his brother with sad, blue eyes.

"I was going to stay up a bit longer."

"You were going to leave us again, weren't you?" His voice held audible traces of sadness.

"Even if I say no, you're not going to believe me." He had never given Rock a reason to trust him in this matter. He idly rubbed the boy's stomach in an effort to calm him.

"It's always the same with you." Rock whimpered. "You come home and I tell you how much I missed you. Then you apologize for being gone so long and hold me until I fall asleep and then when I wake up, you're gone again. So I'll stay up with you this time. That way, you'll at least say goodbye to me." With that, Rock lay his head back on Blues' warm chest and closed his eyes.

"Liar." Blues said teasingly as his brother looked quizzically at him. "You're falling asleep."

"Am not."

"Liar." He repeated, poking Rock in the stomach. He was rewarded with a small giggle as Rock curled up in Blues' arms in a futile attempt to prevent further tickling. Over the course of the next few minutes, Rock found an opening in his brother's assault and jabbed him in the sides. The action immediately forced Blues to release his hold on the smaller robot, allowing him to jump from his lap.

"See, I told you I wasn't falling asleep." Rock stuck his tongue out at the elder robot. Blues shook his head, refusing to carry on such a circular conversation. He and Rock saw each other too little to waste their time together bickering. "Well, if you're going to stay up with me..." He trailed off and moved toward the front door, stopping when he felt something latch onto his sleeve. "I'm not leaving." He assured his brother.

"Then where are you going?"

"Just outside for a bit."

"Then I'm coming with you." Rock said quickly. Blues smiled at this, not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Come on then, there's something I'd like to show you."

"What is it?"Rock squeaked out as his brother snaked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him out the front door.

"Just think of this as an early Christmas present." The siblings trudged through the heavy snow, leaving twin sets of footprints in their wake, until they reached the top of a nearby hill that overlooked their neighborhood. Rock drew in a sharp breath as he gazed over the snow-covered streets and houses outlined by colorful lights.

"Isn't it pretty?" Blues asked, his breath rising in a crusty white puff. "I always come here when I want to think and relax."

"It all looks so peaceful from up here." Rock slowly sunk to the ground and used his small hands to create a pile of snow in front of him, "I just wish it would all stay this way."

The elder robot nodded knowingly. "You're tired of all the fighting." Rock made a small noise in agreement, his eyes never straying from his growing snow mound. "You don't have to fight, you know. No one would ever force you."

Rock finally turned his gaze toward his brother and spoke, trying desperately to hide the pain creeping into his voice. "But if I don't, then who would?"

"...I could."

"Blues..." Rock bit his lower lip. He trembled slightly and said a silent prayer that Blues would assume it was from the cold. His brother loved him to the pointwhere he'd take his place on the battlefield? Both of them were robots refitted for combat and comparable in skill, although Blues always insisted he was better. Ironically, Rock often agreed, because his brother had a special way of making him feel safe and secure with his presence alone. Blues could defend him in a way he could never seem to do himself, in battle and otherwise.

Rock slowly blinked as his wonderful brother settled next to him. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I _volunteered_ to do this. Wily converted you into a battle robot without your permission. It wouldn't be fair."

"Do you regret it?" Rock almost didn't hear the question over the thoughts mulling about in his head.

"Huh?"

"Do you regret that you volunteered to fight?" No answer, but a small dejected sigh, something that was almost a strangled whimper. "You do, don't you?"

"Things could've been different." Rock swallowed hard, fearing that he would start to cry out of regret for a lost life, one full of peace rather than death, but the feeling dissipated as Blues began to gently rub his back. He was always very good at reading Rock's emotions. It was just one more reason for Rock to adore him.

"Think of it this way Rock, because you made that sacrifice, everyone else is able to live a life free of fear and pain." That wasn't completely true, but Blues had no desire to tell his brother that he could save humans from robots, but not each other. "You're a hero and that's something I never had."

Rock let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's waist. "Blues, that's not true! You're _my_ hero! I wouldn't have been able to beat Wily at all if you weren't there to save and support me." Blues smiled, eyes shining behind his shades. No, he may not be hailed as the savior of humanity, but he was loved and admired by the one little boy that meant so much to him. "And I think I can keep doing it as long as you're around."

Blues returned the hug enthusiastically, not terribly sure how to otherwise respond to the compliment. "Come on, we need to get back home. I doubt Dr. Light wants to find us buried under a snowdrift tomorrow morning...and _you_ need to get some sleep." He added after noting that once again Rock was leaning into him heavily.

"What? Oh, let's just stay here a little longer." Blues nodded and let Rock rest against him. It was nice to enjoy the peace, if only for now.


End file.
